Let it all burn
by Sadie Breezy
Summary: "Crash, crash. Burn, let it all burn." / "She prayed to her father that he wouldn't be able to hear her heart pounding." / "His moves were erratic— like the sea." / "He loves the smell of Percy's blood— it's intoxicating." — 100 short drabbles about Percy with 100 characters from the series. 100 drabble challenge.
1. 50 Drabbles

**Let it all burn.**

100 short drabbles about Percy with 100 characters from the series. Tears, jealousy, angst, & romance. 100 drabbles challenge.

Warnings: Sexual references, cussing, cruel and perverted humor.

Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I only own the plots and writing.

* * *

**001. Crash**

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes flickered in between the two young men.

She had come to love both of them deeply, like her own sons, even if only one of them was her own.

Percy Jackson and Triton.

Her eyes scanned over Percy's sea green ones— they held pain and sadness, while Triton's held anger.

"Tell him mother, that he is just a bastard," Triton spit out. His voice was filled with venom— hatred for his mortal half-brother.

Percy stayed silent, looking at his shoes, hiding his face to not let Triton know that his words cut through him deeply, opening old wounds.

'_Bastard.'_

He's heard that word all his life from Gabe.

_'Bastard.'_

He's heard that word come out of the lips of sneering fellow students who made fun of him at school.

_'Tell me would you kill to prove you're right.'_

Triton stormed out of the foyer and to his room. Amphitrite and Percy were left alone in the middle of the castle in Atlantis.

"Percy, I'm so—"

Percy cut her off, "It's fine. He's your son, after all."

The demigod sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He loves being right. He is right about me being a bastard child."

_'Bastard'_

That single word **crashed** against her like bricks. She could practically feel his pain.

'_Crash, crash. Burn, let it all burn.'_

**002. Dim**

He wasn't very bright, that was for sure. He wasn't the best strategist or the best at thinking logically.

He was— lightly put— **dim**, when it came to any kind of thinking.

He was also dim when it came to girl's feelings.

For three years, she's been in love with him.

It wasn't always love though, it started off as mutual liking— _only_ friendship.

Slowly, her feelings for him turned into a crush.

Not that she would admit it out loud.

She just loved his sea green eyes, so dazzling. His bright, goofy smile he always wore on his face, the one that made her heart flutter.

Or his messy raven black hair. It was soft like silk and it smelled so good.

Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

It was impossible not to like that idiot. He was just so charming.

Although, that didn't make up for his dimness.

But to the daughter of Athena, it didn't matter, because this was love.

**003. Futile**

Her attempts were **futile**— she knew this of course.

Many were confused on why she was trying to bed the handsome son of Poseidon, when she was the one who encouraged the relationship between he and the daughter of Athena.

She knew the two were happy. Everyone knew that, but the goddess of love didn't want that anymore.

As the Sea Prince grew older, his features became more handsome.

She wanted a taste of him.

Was his skin salty like the ocean?

How did his pink and perfectly sculpted lips taste like?

How did it feel like to run one's fingers through his soft and silky hair?

She yearned for his touch. For his lips on her own. For his hands to caress her body and make her feel loved.

Futile.

That's what all her attempts were.

He wouldn't give in into the goddess of love's seduction.

No matter how lust-filled the gorgeous son of Poseidon was, his love for the gray eyed daughter of Athena always over-ran that burning sensation called desire.

She sighed and stared at his back longingly as he walked out of her palace— she had brought him there to try and seduce him once again.

Only to fail.

_'Why bother trying, Aphrodite? He loves my daughter.'_

The voice of that damned Athena.

**004. Erratic**

You watched as he swung his sword and stabbed his opponent with a harsh thrust.

His moves were erratic— like the sea.

The blows of his sword hit the enemy by surprise— they were so precise and utterly perfect.

They were quick— like a blur.

You couldn't remember the last time you had met such an amazing fighter like him— one that didn't make mistakes with the right sword or one that took the enemy by surprise, making their deaths quick and painless.

Not even Hercules was this good.

His eyes sent his enemy a fierce glare, making the cyclops take a hesitant step back.

The Son of Poseidon doesn't waste a second.

He fakes a left, momentarily confusing the cyclops— Percy then uses the split second and throws Riptide at the cyclopes' eye with perfect aim.

You don't understand.

He has perfect aim with the sword and daggers, but he can't even hit a bull's eye.

The cyclops evaporates into golden dust and all you can do is gaze where the monster previously was, in awe.

Mortals don't notice that the sun has stopped moving and is just sitting over New York— staying still.

Sure, Percy Jackson has done more heroic things than kill a filthy Cyclopes, but you've never seen him in battle properly.

His fighting style is unpredictable— **erratic**.

At that moment you decide that you never want to be Percy Jackson's enemy— even if you're the God of the Sun.

**005. Loved**

He was the god of war. He didn't love anyone, not even Aphrodite.

He just loved war— his element.

He takes pleasure in watching as mortals fight to death, their blood painting the battlefield.

He loves hearing the tortured screams that echo through the air as soldiers die.

As the god of war, he is filled with lust, for blood.

As he fights against the Son of Poseidon in a 'friendly' match, he can't help but lick his lips.

The sweat, mixed with dirt and drops of blood on his body is so alluring, along with the determined glare on the young man's face.

His strength is a plus.

The god of war loves the smell of Percy's blood— it's _intoxicating_.

It's not like he wants to take the son of Poseidon— he just wants to lick the blood from his wounds.

He shakes his head and tries to stab at the demigod.

He has never **loved** anyone, and he's not going to start now.

He's just lusting for blood and the fight that the pretty son of the sea god puts up.

The green-eyed teen will not be loved by the god of war, because the god does _not_ know _how_ to love.

**006. Hold**

He sticks out his right hand for her to shake while shooting her a hesitant, yet dazzling, smile.

His hands are shaking slightly, his green eyes not meeting your own stormy gray ones, and the clear beads of sweats adorning his forehead, making his silky locks stick to his forehead, make her frown, but the frown is soon gone.

His body language is the one of a nervous man— she knows this is important matters.

Her face was clear of expression, but in the inside, her heart was pounding loudly— she prayed to her father that he wouldn't be able to hear her beating heart or notice the small delicate blush that was slowly building up on her cheeks like pink dust.

She stuck her own hand out and grasped his own in a careful hold, enjoying the feeling of his warm fingers caressing her knuckles subconsciously.

_"I wish to marry your daughter."_

Her neutral expression left her face and a deep frown wormed its way onto her pink lips.

Her hand released its **hold** on his hand.

_"Oh."_

The great Athena, goddess of Wisdom— left _speechless_ for once

**007. Soft**

She watches as he walks through the woods, hiding in the bushes and peeking from the top of a tree.

He pulls back the string and let's his arrow loose towards his target.

The deer skips away a second before the silver arrow hits him.

The arrow burries itself into the leaf covered forest floor.

Her silver eyes twinkling softly like the stars— for a moment, she smiles at the sky as her favorite constellation catches her eye.

_'Thud!'_

Her eyes dart back to his lean figure and watches in amusement as he grins triumphantly and he thrusts his fist in the air and he shouts a loud 'whoop!' that echoes through the forest.

She comes out of her hiding spot behind a pine tree and puts her pale hand on his shoulder, then running up to his cheek, stroking it and feeling his **soft** skin.

He turns and stares into her moonlit eyes then both of them turn away.

'_This is crazy to me, I even see you in my dreams.'_

Her eyes snap open and she finds herself laying on the bed inside her palace.

The Goddess of the Hunt cannot get the child of the sea out of her head.

**008. Shackles**

Turns out, the son of Hades wasn't even chained against a wall with bruises covering his pale skin, nor did he have bloody wounds on his arms and legs, like Percy imagined.

Percy expected the Ghost king to have **shackles** on his wrists with a black eye or two, and maybe even a busted lip and tear tracks running down his cheeks— instead, the half-Italian was leaning against the dirty cave wall with his hands behind his head and a bored expression plastered on his face— not one single scratch on him.

He spotted Percy standing in front of the cave's exit and grumbled lowly,_ "'Bout time!"_

For the rest of the flight on the _Argo II_ to Rome, the Dark prince had two black eyes and a large amount of bruises and scars covering his skin, courtesy of Percy and Annabeth.

**009. Broken**

Her electric blue eyes were fixed on his sea-green ones, her mesmerizing eyes showing disbelief.

"How _could_ you?" His voice cracked as his ocean eyes glared poisonous daggers at the Huntress.

"Percy," had voice wavered, "It's just—"

"No!" the son of the Sea God cut off the daughter of Zeus in mid-sentence.

"Do you really _hate_ me that much, that you would _rip_ my heart out like _this_?!"

Thalia shook her head while frowning and took a step closer to her older cousin.

"Percy—"

Once again, she was cut off in mid-sentence, but not by the angry young man in front of her this time.

"What's all this yelling about?" asked their teacher worriedly as he entered the magnificent Cabin Three.

The two Big Three cousins directed their gaze towards Chiron.

Percy ran and hid behind Chiron while glaring pointedly at the eternal maiden and then raised his hand, pointing a shaky and accusing finger at her.

_"She has **broken** my X-Box!"_

**010. Angels**

Your whole life seems to be a cruel joke.

_'Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet'_

First, you find out that you're supposed to be dead, killed by your own father over eighty years ago.

_'After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers.'_

Second, you also find out that the Casino that you were stuck in messes up time and that technically eighty years old... or older, yet physically, you're still a young teenager.

Next, you also find out that your father is an almighty god.

Hades— god of the Underworld.

_'Going through this life looking for angels'_

You want to laugh.

You're a child of the Devil itself, yet your last name means 'of **angels**'. Ironic, isn't it?

You're sucked in into the world of gods, monsters, and demigods.

_'When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear.'_

Soon enough, you'll be fighting monsters for your life, too.

Turns out, you're right.

Yet, the Fates had something in store for you.

You take your final breath and all you can think of is of that Hades figurine.

Again, ironic.

_'In the midst of the most painful faces, angels show up in the strangest of places.'_

The last figurine that was missing was one of the Death God itself, and you died because of it.

You feel like a fool.

You left him— you left your brother.

You think of what your mother would've said...

"A selfish di Angelo... Shame on you, Bianca."

_'Walking down the streets looking for angels, everyone I meet looking for angels.'_

**011. Smile**

You see, Percy Jackson says he's not perfect. He always puts himself down and he is humble.

That's the sort of qualities that make heroes great and respected.

Percy Jackson is everyone's perfect dream— he is oblivious to this of course.

He's so wrapped up in the daughter of Athena's arms and locked to her by the lips.

He doesn't ever seem to notice the lustful looks sent his way, or the glances of admiration.

But then, he gives every camper that breathtaking **smile** and it all makes up for it.

**012. Tea**

He placed his pink lips on the rim of the cold glass filled with the refreshing drink.

His eyes closed in satisfaction and he let out a moan.

Oh how he had desired a drink this refreshing for the whole afternoon.

It was one of the hottest nights of the Summer so far and he was sweating, the salty sweat lacing through his dark locks, making his hair cling onto his forehead.

His eyes were still closed, until he heard heavy footsteps approach his table.

He opened his eyes and stared at the young man in front of him, giving him a wide grin.

"Wanna share the **tea**?" Percy asked Travis Stoll.

**013. Twisted**

His mind was twisted, it was horrifying. The green-eyed boy was scared of the older man.

The way the blond spoke about overthrowing the gods, the way the blond touched him and that insane smile that appeared on his lips, stretching his scar and making him seem more **twisted** than he already was, and the way his soft blue eyes turned icy and hard.

The way the son of Hermes bit his skin tearing it and drawing blood from it, despite the younger boy's pleas to stop.

Lastly, what scared the twelve-year old the most was the _sadistic_ smirk on the blond's lips.

Percy Jackson was truly scared of Luke Castellan.

**014. Echo**

The red Supras hit the cold marble floor softly, yet the silent steps **echoed** throughout the enormous home of Grace.

He finally reached his destination and knocked softly on the oak doors.

"Come in," was heard from the inside.

He walked into the goth-styled library and revealed himself to his client.

"Mr. Jackson," his client said grimly, noting the tired and somber look in the green-eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Your mother is dead."

**015. Soothe**

The storm clouds outside were violent. It truly scared the young boy of three years old.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried.

"Sh, my little Sea Prince. I'll protect you," the beautiful brunette muttered in her child's ear **soothingly**.

Her warm eyes stared out the window and watched as Zeus took out his rage on New Yorkers.

_He had found out._

**016. Fight**

It's not that she hates him.

No, 'hate' is a strong word. A word that is reserved for blood-hungry monsters and Kronos.

She _doesn't_ even dislike Jackson, she just likes fighting him. It gives her the thrill she's been yearning for.

He actually puts up a **fight** and proves to be a strong opponent for her.

The daughter of Ares smirks as she watches Jackson's determination in his eyes.

_'This will be good.'_

**017. Naked**

I didn't mean to walk in on her like that.

How was I supposed to know that she was going to be in there bathing? Without clothes... **naked**.

_'Jackson, don't blush! Don't think about her that way!'_

'Oh but you so want to!'

_'Shut up, brain.'_

A blush rises in both of our cheeks when our eyes meet. She turns her eyes away from mine and her dark hair covers her face.

_Damn_, Reyna is beautiful.

**018. Push**

"Just go and ask him!" Miranda hissed in my ear.

"Don't **push** me! I will, when the time is right."

"Whatever Stoll. Oh, would you look at that, is that your brother making a move on him?"

My eyes widened as I watched Travis brush a hand against Percy's chest.

Oh _hell_ to the fucking _no_.

**019. Alive**

Oh, didn't you hear? The gods finally decided to get their heads out of their asses and lower their ego just a _notch_.

They finally decided to thank the hero of Olympus by granting him a second wish.

To bring his true love back to the world of the living.

Ladies and gentlemen, Zöe Nightshade is **alive**!

**020. New**

"Hey, don't worry. We all had to go through the pain of being **new** here. You'll love it! We're an extended family after all. We stick together. Go to that cabin, the old- looking one and go to dinner when the horn blows. Have fun!"

Famous first words that Percy Jackson said to Lou Ellen.

**021. Born**

A tiny eye peeled open and beautiful multicolored eyes stared back at the couple— the new **born**'s face so innocent and beautiful.

"What would you like to name her?"

"Diana Jackson," Piper responded, a smile on her face.

**022. Murmur**

Behind closed doors, nobody knows what happens. No one has a clue of what goes on inside Cabin Three at around eleven at night through five in the morning.

No one can hear them clinging into each other and hear each the names that are **murmured** from the lovers' lips throughout the dark night.

Nobody can hear their low breathing nor their moans of pleasure as their bodies rock against each other, sweat glistening down their bodies.

"I love you, Perseus," the words escape her lips, her voice is low and she stares at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I love you, Persephone."

**023. Devious**

He should've known that the God of Lies had an extra trick up his sleeve.

He should've been more cautious, he certainly shouldn't have trusted the god when he saw him grinning at him mischievously.

His stupidity got him where he is now. Stuck with the **devious** messenger god... tied to a bed... with no clothes on.

_Oh gods, this is gonna hurt._

**024. Isolation**

You watched as the boy rocked back and forth, his head in between his arms, not even giving you a second glance.

You wince as he lifts his hand up and gives you the finger when he feels your burning stare on his body.

'_Fuck you,' _he says under his breath, but you can hear him clearly.

Tricking him into eating a pomegranate and **isolating** him from everyone in the Underworld was not one of your best ideas.

**025. Starve**

He watches as the boy **starves**. His ribs are visible. His skin is sickly pale.

He almost feel sorry for him— almost.

He's Gabe Ugliano, he feels sorry for no one.

Especially that little bastard.

**026. Breakable**

He thinks his arms are about to snap off. The weight of the sky isn't meant for a half-blood to bear.

Percy's body is so small compared to him. It looks so **breakable**.

Percy Jackson looks up and catches his eye, then glares at him and he shivers.

He might be Atlas, but that boy's glare was creepy as fuck.

**027. Winter**

She lets out a small giggle as she watches him stick his tongue out and tries to eat a snowflake. The snow of **winter** cascading to the ground like beautiful white rain.

"Oh gods! It's hot!"

"It's not hot. It's so cold that it burns."

He gives her a confused look and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Kelp Head."

"Oh, be quiet goddess of the fucking snow."

**028. Ignore**

The red light on the house phone's base blinks over and over again, signaling that he has a new message.

He sighs and presses the 'play' button and listens to the voicemail.

_"Baby, I'm sorry. Please... Don't **ignore** me__." _The voice on the other line implores. The voice is filled with desperation and regret.

Percy shakes his head and deletes the message.

He wouldn't fall for Ethan's excuses this time.

**029. Color**

Both walked in the magnificent garden hand in hand, smiling as they admired the beautiful flowers and their unique **colors**.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke to the man beside her, her best friend and_almost_-lover...

"It really is," Percy muttered, "Just like you, Katie."

**030. Grace**

The young man of twenty roamed the streets of Las Vegas with his hands deep in his pockets.

His eyes were on the ground, not aware of the commotion around him.

Suddenly, he bumped into a soft body.

His sea-green eyes lifted and he met the beautiful warm eyes of an older woman.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. The woman smiled at him and took his outstretched hand.

"It's fine. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. Yours?"

She gave him a teasing smile, "They call me Mrs. **Grace**."

**031. Belong**

She wasn't possessive. No, of course not. She was just protective of him... She was protecting him from the lingering lustful glances sent his way.

Those idiots needed to know that he was taken, that he **belonged** to her. He had a girlfriend for Jupiter's sake!

"Jeez, Gwen. Don't tell me you're jealous?" He teased her.

For the rest of the day, the Praetor had a red handprint on his right cheek.

**032. Choke**

The stars shone brightly and the breeze blew through our hair, making everything so peaceful. It hadn't been this peaceful since the quest.

I raised the glass to my lips and kept my eyes on the double doors, waiting for her to enter.

The doors moved and then began to open slowly, revealing her.

She looked so beautiful, with the dim lights of the dinning hall illuminating her face.

She flashed me a dazzling smile and I lost my breath.

Me, being an idiot, forgot to swallow my coke, making me **choke** on it, while Hylla laughed at my misery as she approached me.

_Damn it all to Hades._

**033. Reach**

Stheno wasn't as friendly and dumb as she acted. She walked closer to him, bearing her sharp fangs and a diabolical gleam in her eyes.

His sword was out of **reach**. He covered his face and waited for the attack... he was too tired to fight back.

She jumped him and tried to sink her teeth into his skin.

Key word: _tried_.

Her sharp fangs broke as soon as they made contact with his skin. She tried to hurt him once again...

That was when the wolves came and the sword materialized inside his pocket once again.

**034. Difficult**

Why did he have to feel this way? It wasn't right. It wasn't _rational_.

This was completely and utterly wrong, in so many levels.

He _couldn't_ just be in love.

Nonono~

But his less rational side told him that this was natural... Why was this so **difficult**?

It didn't matter if the object of his attraction was his sister's boyfriend, Malcom couldn't help but be attracted to Percy Jackson.

**035. Heat**

"Damn it, Leo! Stop that!"

"What?" The son of Hephaestus grinned cheekily, "Can't take the **heat**?"

"I swear if you s—"

"FLAME ON!"

"VALDEZ!"

**036. Attracted**

The son of Poseidon likes blondes. Some may refer this to the fact that he was **attracted** to Annabeth Chase.

Only Grover knew that this wasn't why.

Percy Jackson was crushin' on Kayla, the daughter of Apollo, who just so happened to be a blond.

**037. Fall**

_'You can't fly unless you let yourself **fall**...'_

"Yeah? Well I'm not even allowed to fly!" Percy replied stubbornly, turning away from the other demigod.

The son of Apollo ran a hand through his blond hair, "Percy..."

"I said no. Leave me alone, Will."

**038. Nightmare**

She awoke in the middle of the night with cold sweat dripping down her face. Her breath was ragged and her hands were shaky.

"Sh, just a **nightmare**..." He whispered soothingly to her.

"They won't stop."

"It's okay, Hazel. Just go back to sleep. I'm here."

**039. Contagious**

She stared at me as if being a half-blood was **contagious**— with disgust.

Well, _excuse_ the _fuck_ out of me, miss bitch, I didn't ASK my father to sleep with my mom, did I?

"WHAT?" She screeched... Oops, I said that out-loud didn't I?

"Sorry, Hera!" _Not_.

**040. Maybe**

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me **maybe**~"

"No," mumbled Rachel while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her green eyes, then glared at the son of Poseidon.

"GO AWAY! It's _FOUR_ IN THE MORNING!" She yelled at him, while shutting the cave's door in his face.

"Now you're just someone that I used to know~"

"PERSEUS! GO TO BED!"

**041. Goodbye**

A lone tear runs down his cheek and he places a final kiss on her forehead, leaving a letter beside her sleeping body.

_'I'm sorry, Lacy, you're beautiful, but I can't do this to Annabeth anymore. You deserve better. This is **goodbye**... -Percy.'_

The next morning, he wasn't in his cabin. Three days later, three new campers arrived: a Latino, a half-Cheeroke, and a strange blond.

**042. Scarred**

_Oh, just like that! Right there, oh!_

_Faster! Harder!_

Nico closed the door of Cabin Three carefully, eyes wide.

It was official, Percy and Nyssa had just **scarred** him for life.

**043. Last dance**

He gave her a small smile, "May I have this **last dance**?"

She nodded and took his hand in her own.

"I'm Prince Perseus of Atlantis, whom may you be?"

"Princess Calypso of Ogygia."

**044. Burn**

"Just gonna stand there and watch me **burn**... but—"

"Shut up, Jake."

"Haters gonna hate!"

_Smack!_

"Fuck you, Jackson."

"I'm sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Oh, you're straight? Yeah, well, so is spaghetti, until it gets _hot_," Jake whispered in Percy's ear.

_Thump!_

"Are you serious? Percy! You need to stop punching people!" Will scolded, walking in the forges.

Percy pointed at the body of the son of Hephaestus laying on the ground unconscious.

"He started it."

**045. Steady**

I took a deep breath to **steady** my nerves and opened my mouth to tell her the news.

"Mom, I'm moving out."

**046. Monster**

"They think I'm a **monster**. I swear, I didn't mean to kill her, I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" She sobbed.

"I know, Silena, I know..." Percy murmured while planting a small kiss on her forehead.

**047. Voodoo**

"Well!" Hecate exclaimed outraged, "I've never met such an ignorant man as yourself! My magic is not '**voodoo**'! It's witchcraft!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

**048. Shine**

When he smiles, the stars **shine** brighter.

He knows that Zöe is watching over him.

**049. Intent**

He looked so _adorable_ when he was trying to actually pay attention, with that **intent** look in his face.

Don't tell him I said that!

**050. Camping**

"We're going **camping**, kiddies!"

"Why? We already live in a summer_camp_," Percy half-stated, half-asked dully.

Hedge glared at him, "No questions, cupcake!"

_This was going to be worse than Tartarus._


	2. 50 More Drabbles

**051. Grave**

As he digs the hole six feet in the ground and pauses to wipe the sweat away from his forehead, his onyx eyes dart back to the dead body of Percy Jackson— the one he is about to bury in the grave.

No one would suspect that his own cousin would kill him.

No one.

**052. Machine**

Hephaestus always did say that he preferred machines over organic life forms.

He can make an exception for Jackson.

**053. Destination**

He hops in the yellow cab and smiles at the blond driver.

"Destination?"

"You know where to, Hermes."

**054. Nowhere**

The shadows surround and he can hear the nearing footsteps of him.

"Don't try to run away, Percy. You're in the middle of nowhere," the man grasps his waist from behind and bites the shell of his ear softly, then slowly starts to nibble on it.

"No one will hear your cries of help here," Luke growls and pushes him on the ground.

**055. Garden**

"You'll plant me a garden, won't you?"

She stares at the moon lace that is visible from the bottom of the apartment building.

He kept his promise.

**056. Know**

"Hey, Lady Athena did you know tha—"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!"

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me what I was going to ask you," he challenged.

"You wanted to ask me if I have watched the new season of Doctor Who."

"Damn. Know-it-all."

The goddess of Wisdom simply smirked.

**057. Dust**

You stood up and wiped the dust from the window with your hand.

"Looks like we're trapped in here," you told him.

"Great," Octavian responded sarcastically, "because I want to be stuck with a filthy graecus..."

**058. Dream**

Sometimes she stares at the midnight sky and zones out, day dreaming of the day when she would gain the courage to admit the truth to him.

As she admires the beautiful sky, she catches the constellation of the Huntress. She can't help but feel envious of Nightshade.

Percy had harbored feelings for the daughter of Atlas and vice-versa.

She shakes her heard and removes her gaze from the brilliant stars, then sighs in defeat.

No matter how much she dreams, Percy Jackson would never love someone like her, Thalia Grace.

**059. Destiny**

The moment the three Fates snipped the cord, his destiny was sealed. No matter how much he would try to avoid it, fate would only be postponed, set off course, but somehow, their true destiny would find him and her.

It was the second time he had seen the fates snap the cord. This time, the cord was a bloody red one.

"She'll die in the hands of the one she calls a foe, yet a considers a friend."

"Clarisse" He muttered and dropped the knife that was in his hands, covered with her blood.

"No... No!" Her hushed whimpers echoed in his mind.

'It was destiny, my dear' Atropos whispered in his left ear and took the bloody knife from his hands, then vanishing in a gush of golden wind.

Percy fell to his knees, beside the daughter of Ares and stared at her lifeless body blankly.

He wanted to cry, shout, anything, but he couldn't, he wasn't able to make a sound.

The worst part?

He felt no remorse.

A mischievous grin appeared on his lips and his sea-green eyes turned cold and a harsh golden color.

"I am back."

**060. Die**

The blade cut through his skin like butter.

The wound bled and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. One of us has to die. It's going to be you," the one-eyed demigod gave him a pitiful glance and then buried his sword in the small of his back.

**061. Sigh**

Her hair falls in front of her eyes and a depressed sigh leaves her lips.

She stares out her dorm window and to the midnight sky.

"Percy... I wish I wasn't the Oracle."

On the other side of Manhattan, a green-eyed boy was thinking the same thing.

"Rachel," he whispered and his eyes shut tightly, falling into Morpheus' grasp.

**062. Fingertips**

The glass is refilled with fine wine and he looks up, sending him an indifferent glare.

He wants to just kiss him, mark him as his own, but he must control himself.

But it's so difficult. The green-eyed boy is so close, that he can almost touch his warm and inviting hand with his fingertips.

No, he must control himself.

**063. Waiting**

Demigods hate monsters. Demigods hate ADHD. Demigods hate reading English.

But most of all, demigods hate waiting.

"Well damn, you half-bloods hate everything."

"Shut your mouth, you mortal," Annabeth growled.

**064. Playboy**

"Perseus! How in the deepest pits of Tartarus did this magazine end up in your underwear drawer?" The blond woman screeched at her boyfriend, who looked as if he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

His eyes traveled to the title of the magazine and his eyes widened when he managed to unscramble the letters, _'Playboy Magazine'._

"Well?" Annabeth demanded.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

**065. Revenge**

Her eyes flickered to his and she watched as his expression became broken.

_'Revenge' _she whispered in his mind.

_'Yes,' _he responded, his eyes not leaving the sight in front of him.

**066. June**

"You know, half- blood, June is a very sacred month to me."

"I know, Juno," the son of Poseidon responded bitterly.

"Won't you give me a present?" She whispered in his ear, while a hand stroked his chest.

He sighed and closed his eyes, anticipating the worst.

"Yes, My Lady."

**067. Desire**

He licked his suddenly dry lips and he tries to remember how to stand properly.

"What's the matter, Jackson?" She purred, taking great enjoyment in teasing him and making him desire her body with such a burning and hot passion.

**068. Free**

"DOBBY IS A FREE ELF!"

"... What?"

"DOBBY THE FREE ELF!"

"Child, get back here!" Chiron called after Percy, who was wearing a white toga and a dirty sock in his hand.

"You need to fulfill your punishment!"

**069. Celebration**

"So, uh, I heard it was your birthday today," Percy said awkwardly, playing with the hem of his black _Skillet_ T-Shirt.

"Yeah..." She responded in the same awkward tone, a slight blushing making its way onto her cheeks.

"Um, would you, would you like to celebrate?" He asked a little too hopefully.

She was taken aback, but straightened and gave him a genuine smile, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great! Lets go, Reyna," he said, grabbing her hand.

**070. Stars**

She has always loved the stars, so beautiful and brilliant.

They shine just as bright as his sea-green eyes do in the moonlight, reflecting the beautiful silver.

"Pull yourself together! You're an eternal maiden, Artemis," she scolds herself and grabs her bow, scowling.

She glances at the beautiful stars one more time, then disappears into the dark woods.

Just wishful thinking.

**071. Pain**

Hot tears run down his face, but he refuses to let her see them.

"I warned you, boy," she told him in a cold voice.

"I hate you," he spit out, wiping away his tears angrily.

She gave him a cruel smile.

"It was you who caused yourself pain. Suffer Perseus," Venus told him, her eyes icy.

_'I hate you. I hate you. IhateyouIhateyouIhatey-'_

**072. Space**

"Ever heard of personal space?" She asked him when she felt his breath hit her neck.

**073. Hurt**

"It was a mistake, it won't happen again."

He ignored her expression filled with hurt and confusion.

"She means _nothing_ to me, just a one-night stand."

**074. Alone**

"Just you and me... alone..."

The younger boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I've told you before, no one will hear your cries of pain as I fuck you senseless. We're alone, Percy, so be a good boy and get on your knees," the blond said the last part with gritted teeth.

The younger boy gulped and released a single tear as the older male forced him on his knees.

"Open your mouth," Luke growled.

The younger one stayed silent and unmoving.

**075. Coma**

_'Your fault.'_

_'Yours!'_

_'You could've saved her!'_

"I could've saved her," he sobbed as he leaned against the cold white wall.

"Sir?" The doctor called.

"Yes?"

"Calypso is in a coma."

**076. Baby**

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred. Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted, uncovering my eyes.

I saw her there, giggling, barley hidden behind the tree. But I decided to let her have some fun.

"Oh my gosh. Where is that girl? Gee, just can't seem to find her!" I said in fake shock, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Percy here! Percy here!" She shouted, running up to me.

"There she is!" I gasped dramatically, scooping her up into a hug.

She squealed in that little kid laugh as I twirled her around.

Watching my baby sister was the best thing in the whole world. My baby girl meant the world to me.

I went in the house to get my keys so we could go pick up something to eat before my parents got home.

Save them the trouble.

"Zöe! Zöe!" I called, searching each aisle.

Where had she gone?

This wasn't hide and seek in the backyard. I really couldn't find her. I only left her alone for 2 seconds to grab a box on the top shelf for a young, short girl.

How fast can a three year old be?

"ZÖE!" I yelled, already a nervous wreck. What if a monster caught her?

Then I hear that familiar giggle and my heart settled down.

"Percy here! Percy here!" She shouted, jumping from behind a display.

I hugged her tight, thankful she wasn't hurt by anything.

"Zöe, baby girl, don't do that. Percy was worried sick about you. Don't leave me again okay?" I said, making a puppy dog face.

She nodded and played with her little fingers.

"Don't spill it okay?" I said as I handed the burger and small fries to her in the car-seat.

"Percy, Percy!" She laughed hysterically, reaching for the food.

I strapped her in and closed the door, making my way to the driver's side.

I got in and looked in my mirror to make sure she was okay in the back.

And I drove.

Next thing I know she's screaming, I turn around, her fries are on the floor and she's crying.

Next thing I know the car is rolling, glass is breaking and my little's sister's body lay lifeless across the street.

She said she wouldn't leave me.

I can't go looking for her, because I'll never find her.

The ultimate hiding place, under-ground in a coffin.

This game I didn't want her to win.

My baby girl. My whole world.

Gone.

All because I was so damn stupid, and turned around.

I never want to look back again because all I can see are those tears, hear her cries, and see her on the side of the road all over again, her broken figure.

Please come back...baby girl.

**077. Forget**

There was a lot of things I would never forget about her, but the things that I remember the most are from the last time I saw her.

The simple silver nail polish on her nails.

The way her blond hair swayed when she walked and her princess curls.

The way her eyes would get brighter when she talked about architecture and all of her new plans for new temples.

That her voice sounded like bells chiming in the wind.

How she had told me that she was never going to make things and kissed me on the evening of my sixteenth birthday.

That I had been in disbelief, liking her for so long, but I hadn't realized it because I was too stupid and caught up with the war.

How I had asked her out after we kissed, and she said it had been the best moment of her life.

Every touch.

Every kiss.

Every single _fucking_ moment that we spent together.

It was all fresh in my mind.

The last thing I would never forget, was that...

I killed her.

**078. Remember**

So, I bet you want to know why I killed her.

It went like this:

I walked home and saw her lying on the couch bleeding. There was cuts all the way down her arms. I screamed her name but she wouldn't answer. I shook her but she wouldn't look at me. I didn't know what to do, so I hit her. I kept hitting her. I hit her until she couldn't take it anymore. Her heart, the same heart that had loved me, stopped beating.

When I was in the courtroom, the jury looked at me without sympathy. It was like they had decided the verdict before they knew all the facts. I told them, 'I just wanted her to wake up!'

No one believed me.

My mom. My dad. Grover. Nico. Travis. Connor. Thalia. Clarisse. Chiron. Jake. Will. Paul.

I was alone. So I took my life too.

I watched them cry at my funeral, thinking, _'Now you know how I felt.'_

I saw her again. She came to me when I had died.

She had said _'I love you, and I believe you.'_

And then I never saw her again.

But I'll always remember her.

**079. Afraid**

_'It's gets better'_

_'Don't give up'_

_'Keep trying'_

_'What goes up must come down'_

_'Good things come to those who wait'_

Oooh! I have one. Pick me! PICK ME!

BAM. That's right. That is a load of crap.

I laugh at you idiots that believe that shit.

Let's be real here, some of us have lives that aren't worth living.

I am one of those people.

I look at the bottle of pills on top of my dresser and just...stare at them.

Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes go by before I pick them up and pop off the cap.

_One, two, three, four, five._

Yep, that should be enough.

I pop them in my mouth all at once and shiver at the taste as they slide down my throat. I almost choke. I want to die either way so it doesn't matter if I do. But they do down.

Damn.

Oh well, I'll be gone soon.

Forty minutes later, my head falls on the black and white keys of the piano I'm sitting in front of and lets out a flat note.

I barley hear it as I drift off into never land.

Neverland as in, never to be seen again.

Like, gone forever.

Death.

I wonder what they'll think when they find my body, how many douches will take pictures and if it will be broadcasted all over Olympus will have them plastered all over the covers of the Olympian magazines.

I didn't want to let anyone down.

But it's too much.

Well...was.

I decided this months ago and I didn't delay it cause I was afraid. I just needed to know when the time was right.

I, Perseus Jackson, guy who killed Medusa, Minotaur, defeater of Kronos, son of Poseidon and whatever the hell people called me while I was alive, killed myself on August 18th, 2010; my seventeenth birthday.

Goodbye hopes. Goodbye dreams. I overstayed my welcome.

I'm dead now. Stuck in Hades' realm for eternity.

And I, Perseus Jackson, am not afraid to die.

Well...wasn't.

Hell, make room, guy who killed Medusa, Minotaur, defeated Kronos, son of Poseidon and whatever the hell people called me while I was alive is coming on down to Elysium.

Or maybe...I'll go to Tartarus.

Or logical explanation, I'll just...die.

So, on second thought...

Make room earth and dirt, guy who killed Medusa, Minotaur, defeater of Kronos, son of Poseidon and whatever the hell people called me while I was alive, is coming on down.

And I'm not afraid to do so.

**080. Letter**

Dear Percy,

I know you won't believe me, but she's breaking us apart.

She's jealous. She's lying to you.

Sincerely,

Hylla

**081. Hard**

**[Goes with 080]**

Do you know how hard it is to be in love with your best friend?

Do you know hard it is to hear the one you love talking about another girl?

Do you know who hard it is to see the one you love flirting with other girls?

Do you know how hard it is to say you love your best friend?

Do you know how sad it is when you get turned down?

Do you know how hard it is to 'Just be friends'?

Do you know how hard it is to see the love of your life kissing, hugging, holding hands with another girl?

Do you know how hard it is to hear the love you're the love of your life talking about how in love you he is?

But not with you...

Do you know that felling that you get when you're happy but know you shouldn't be?

Do you know that's the feeling I got when he came running to me when she broke his heart when he caught her with another guy?

Do you know how happy it is to have the love of your life sleeping in your arms and run your hands through his raven hair?

Do you know how hurt you get when he tells you he still loves her?

Do know how mad you get when he gave her another chance?

Do you know how disappointed you get in yourself when you tell him that she was stupid to do that?

Do you know how bad it hurts to get in a fight with your best friend?

Your love?

Do you know how much it hurts when he says three words?

Three words that changed your your life?

I. HATE. YOU

Do you know how much it hurts?

Do you know how hard it is when the love your life ignores you for a year?

Do you know how sad it is to see your love with another girl?

Saying how much he loves her?

Do you know how angry it is when she hurts him but he always comes back?

Do you know how much it hurts to hear that they are going to promise to spend the rest of their lives together?

Do you know how much it hurts to know that should have been you?

I sure do...

**082. Silence**

He takes a breath and turns his back on her.

"Why?" She asks.

"I love her," was his response.

Her fists clench and she bites her tongue to avoid snapping at him. Instead, she stays silent.

**083. Cruel**

Her eyes are cold and are glaring dagger at him.

"I told you to stay away!" She snapped in a cruel and cold voice.

**084. Reality**

'_This is a dream' _he mutters_._

_'No, it's reality.'_

_'Lies.'_

The god of dreams gives the demigod an amused grin, _'You have the power to make your dreams a reality.'_

The boy snorts and rolls his eyes.

**085. Fist**

My eyelids fluttered open, and immediately the smell of smoke overwhelmed my lungs. Another day of school and abuse, I thought to myself then sighed. I got up and slipped on some skinny jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt, to hide my bruises. I brushed back my long black hear and put on some mascara. I headed for the door , passed my mom's room. I saw her in there, a cigarette in hand. Guess that explains the smoke.

As I walked to school, I passed Phoebe and Thalia. They pushed me to the ground and laughed as they went by. I looked up then back down at my scraped hands. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped a bit then looked up into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. It was my best friend/neighbor, Percy. I had always had a crush on him, but I couldn't risk our friendship with my stupid feelings.

"Let me walk you to homeroom." He said, then grabbed my hand to pull me up.

School was over, another crappy day. I was afraid to get home, because thats when my mom beats me.

I took the key out from under the mat then walked inside. Silence. I grabbed a raspberry granola bar from the kitchen then walked up to my room. My mom wasn't home yet.

I sat on my bed, with my purple laptop, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked out my window and saw Percy there. I smiled then went to sit by my window to talk to him.

After about an hour of chatting, I heard my front door slam. The steps creaked, then my bedroom door flung open. There stood my mum, her face angry and fists balled. She took a couple steps towards me and raised her fist...

**086. Perfect**

**[Connected to 085]**

I saw Rachel's mom getting ready to beat her. My bedroom door creaked and I shot around. It was my dad.

"Percy, it's bedtime."

"But..." I said, then gestured helplessly towards Rachel's window,

He looked me in the eyes, sad. "I know, but we can't do anything right now."

I glanced back then wiped my eyes to stop the hot tears that were flowing down my face. I closed the window then pulled the bed covers over me...

I was woken up at 2:00 am, by the sounds of loud sirens. I looked outside, there were ambulances and police cars in front of Rachel's house. I ran outside in my pyjamas to see what had happened. That's when I saw it. A stretcher carrying out a body.

I know they were trying to hide it, but I saw. Rachel's pale face, her soulless eyes, her mouth slightlt open. The bruises and cuts covering her body. She was dead, I could feel it. But she couldn't be, I needed her. I loved her. My already wobbly knees gave in and I fell to the ground sobbing.

Rachel, my perfect angel, was gone. She put up with those beatings every day. She was a beautiful, innocent, young angel. Not just any angel... a concrete angel.

**087. Fight**

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

She slapped his cheek and stormed out of the small apartment, leaving behind a fuming young twenty-year old man.

**088. No one**

I looked around me. I was surrounded by people that had 'known' me for years.

Little did they know, they only know me as much as I know them.

Which is... Not. At. All.

See, in this life, no one ever REALLY knows each other. Because, in my opinion, 'knowing' someone means knowing how they feel. I'm not talking about happy or sad. I'm talking about the little things that turn out to be not-so-little. I'm talking about the way you felt on that one day when you realized that your life just took a huge turn. Whether it was good or bad, well, that's for you to determine.

My life took a bad turn. And no one knows.

No one knows that I fall asleep crying every night.

No one knows what this feels like, and I don't want their sympathy.

No one knows me.

And I don't want them to.

**089. Ink**

A bitter smile is sent his way.

His fingers clinched around the blue ink pen and the tip touched the white sheet of lined paper.

His hand moved and the blue ink began to write across the paper in minuscule writing.

He put the pen down and crumpled the paper then threw it at her.

Her brown eyes showed confusion, before she un-crumpled the paper and read the words in blue ink.

Her bitter smile leaves her face and anger replaced it.

'_Fuck you, Gardner.'_

**090. Whisper**

I walked upstairs into Thalia's room. I kneeled next to her bed and whispered to her

"Me and Sophie are going to the drugstore down the road." She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Okay... Love you." I kissed her forehead them walked back downstairs. Sophie was trying to tie her shoelaces. I chuckled then went over to help her. I finished and grabbed my black jacket and car keys and brought her outside.

I parked the car, and brought Sophie inside. I let her look at some of the toys while I went to buy some food.

**091. Priceless**

**[Goes with 090]**

Every night, I would see daddy pray. And he always looked sad during daytime. When I asked him about Mommy, he said "She's sick, and she might have to go be with Jesus soon."

He started crying when he told me that, I asked him if she would still visit and he said that we'd be able to visit her after a long time.

I asked him if there was a way she could stay and he said "We would need a miracle."

I got an idea. I ran to the pharmacy part of the store and looked up at the lady who worked there.

She smiled down at me and said "Are you lost sweetie?" I shook my head and pulled out the pink coin purse daddy bought me.

"I need to buy a miracle. I only have 7 dollars but I can get more." She looked surprised. "What do you need this miracle for?"

"My mommy is sick. How much do they cost?" She looked down sadly "I'm afraid we don't sell miracles here." I put my coin purse back in my pocket.

"Do you know where they do?" She laughed lightly and said "I'm not sure."

I sighed and went back to find Daddy.

I got home and Daddy made me some dinner. When I was finished, he carried me upstairs and tucked me into bed. I drifted off to dreams where everything would be alright...

I heard Daddy calling me awake and a bunch of voices. I went outside and saw a big white car that said ambulance on the side.

Daddy scooped me up into his car and we followed the ambulance to a big building. We sat in a room filled with chairs and magazines and other people waiting. After awhile, a man in a long white coat came out and asked daddy to go talk to him.

When daddy came back he was crying. He said to me "Mommy finally went to Jesus. He was waiting for her." I started crying too. "Why couldn't Jesus wait?!" He held me tight. "It was just time."

I cried into daddy's shirt for a long time. I looked up at him and said, "Daddy, how much does a miracle cost?" He kissed my nose, "Miracles are priceless."

**092. Drive**

'Lets go?'

'Where?'

The messenger winked at me, 'just for a fun drive.'

**093. Missing**

"You won't miss him till he's gone."

The silver eyed goddess scoffed at the goddess of love, "He's a mere man. I could care less if he went missing."

The goddess of love frowned, "Oh really? Because in fact, Perseus has been kidnapped from camp."

"WHAT?"

**094. Full moon**

It was nights like these that made Percy miss his beautiful Ghost King.

It was nights like these when he prayed to the goddess of love to bring him back, because when the full moon was up, sometimes, his Ghost King made him feel loved.

**095. Road**

"This is channel five news. We've just gotten a report about a car crash in road fifty-seven. There were three injured men and one death. He has been identified as Perseus Jackson."

**096. Jealousy**

He growled and glared at the happy couple.

Did that green-eyed boy seriously think that he'd make him, Luke /fucking/ Castellan jealous?

The blond scoffed, yet his blood boiled as he watched the son of Poseidon kiss the daughter of Athena.

Nope, not jealous.

**097. Tear**

He pulled at his own hair and screamed in frustration.

His knuckles were bloody and his eyes were blood shot from all of the alcohol he had consumed the night before.

Then, a lone tear escaped his eye.

_'Your fault she's dead, Jackson.'_

**098. Secret**

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know a high super secret-y secret?"

"Uh, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Really, really sure?"

"GODS DAMNIT JUST TELL ME!"

"I... like... lollipops..."

Nico stared, then smirked...

"That's what she said."

"What? Oh Hades no, dude! I was supposed to say that!"

"The tables have turned!"

"Shut up, di Angelo."

"That's not what your mom said last night."

"..."

"..."

**099. Regret**

He but his lip and his eyes shined with regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Are you really?" The son of Jupiter asked.

"... Y– No."

**100. Kiss**

His lips pressed against hers and her world was sent spinning.

So what if he was her best friend's boyfriend?

So what if she might lose her seven year old friendship with her best friend?

It didn't matter, because this was all worth it to Piper.


End file.
